The Reckoning
by lulu842000uk
Summary: My version of how the ending should have been.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first go at a fanfic. Please read and review. _

As they carried her body out of Fitzgeralds, he didn't want to be there. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and he heard Breandon say his name but he didn't want to be near anyone right now. He walked away. Away from his friends, away from her lifeless body. He couldn't believe that just half an hour ago he'd been the happiest man alive,, the girl he loved loved him back and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Now she was cold and lifeless.

He walked halfway across the bridge and began to cry. He'd never felt pain like this before. He looked up at the sky asking God why he had done it? When he heard no reply he looked at the church, his church. No more pretending. He slipped off his clerical collar and threw it in the river. He decided to walk somewhere, anywhere, to try to get rid of his feelings

Just then the ambulance pulled up beside him. His friend, Dr Michael, opened the back door and asked him to get in, to accompany her. But he couldn't. He couldn't bear to look on her face again. So he shook his head and carried on walking. Michael got back into the ambulance and off it went.

Back outside Fitzgeralds, Father Mac had seen the reaction of his curate and, realising that Peter wouldn't be coming back for a while, coughed gently. "i'm going to open St Josephs if anyone would like to come and pray for Assumpta." As he began walking up the hill he noticed everyone who had been at the pub begin to follow him. Suddenly Kathleen came running across wanting to know what had happened. She stood, as shocked as anyone, as Father Mac related the story to her,he invited her up to the church with them. Although Assumpta had never been one of Kathleen's favourite people, Kathleen was a devout Catholic. The death of someone in the village was saddening to all.

Peter walked not knowing where he was going. Suddenly he looked up and saw he was in a clearing; the clearing with the statue. He remembered what Assumpta had said to him that time she came upon him here. Now, all he could think of was every little thing she'd ever said to him, every look she'd ever given him. It was too overwhelming. He collapsed to his knees and began to cry.

The ambulance continued on it's sombre way to Cildargan hospital. Dr Michael sat in the back of the ambulance looking at the still body infront of him. He'd brought Assumpta into this world; he didn't think he'd see her out of it like this. The ambulance lit up as a lightning bolt hit the road. The driver had no chance of avoiding it. It passed right through the ambulance, right through Assumpta. Michael gasped. "Step on it!" he shouted, "she's awake!"

At the same time the small mournful congregation in the church heard a terrifying primal scream. They all looked at each other with the same thought.

Peter.

_I hope to have the next part soon. All reviews very welcome. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. Michael was worried about Assumpta. She had woken up when the lightning passed through her but she hadn't moved. Her eyes were open but apart from the rising and falling of her chest there was no movement. She just stared upwards. As they rushed her though to A and E he spoke to her.

"Assumpta, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand."

His voice wavered as he said those last three words. Nothing. He knew he needed help from home and he knew the only person who could help.

Peter.

He made his way outside to call him. Where would he be? He called the curates house. No answer. He called the pub. No answer. Then he remembered that Peter ad been walking away from the village. He decided to call Brian Quigley. Maybe he could get Peter up here.

The mood in the church was reflective. Silence with the odd laugh or sigh as someone remembered something about the landlady. Their reverie was broken by Brian's mobile.

"Brian? Brian?

"Michael! What's the matter? Calm down!"

"Brian, I need Peter. I need him here! Now!"

"Michael, slow down. What do you mean you need Peter there? What's happened?"

The whole group turned to look at him.

"Brian, she's awake. Assumpta's awake!"

Brian sat down in a pew, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Brian, did you hear me? Assumpta's awake and I need Peter here now."

"Yes Michael. Peter. There. Now."

Brian put his phone away not taking his eyes off the altar at the front of the church. He got up and slowly walked towards it. Nobody said a word, just followed him with their eyes. When he got to the altar he fell to his knees. Niamh got up and went to him.

"Dad, what is it? Why does Doc Ryan want Peter at the hospital?"

Without taking his eyes off the altar he breathed two words. "Assumpta's awake."

In the silence of the church his words carried so all could hear. "What?" came the gasp from each person present.

Five minutes later and the group had organised themselves into pairs to go and look for Peter. Nimah and Siobhan went first to the curates' house then to the pub; Ambrose and Brian went along the Cildargan road; Liam and Donal went towards the Dublin road and Brendon and Padraig were going along the river. Kathleen decided that she would be better off out of it all. She didn't like the English priest. Father Mac said he would remain at the church in case Peter showed up there. Ambrose had issued each pair with a radio so they could all keep in touch.

As the pairs went their separate ways, Brendon turned to Padraig.

"I know we're supposed to be doing the river but can we try somewhere first?"

"You got an idea?"

"Just something they each mentioned, ages ago.

Brendon led the way towards the clearing with the statue. Assumpta had mentioned that she'd come across Peter there once and he'd remarked what a nice place it was. It was a long shot but it seemed right.

When they arrived, there was Peter. He was just sat on the wet grass hugging his knees. He had stopped crying. He just stared ahead, not noticing Brendon and Padraig approach him.

"You tell the others we've found him" whispered Brendon "I'll break the news."

Padraig walked towards the road where he could get a better signal while Brendon walked slowly towards Peter. Peter still didn't move.

"Peter, I'm so glad we've found you. Look, you need to get up. Michael needs you at the hospital!"

No response

"Peter, did you hear me? Michael needs you at the hospital. It's Assumpta."

"She's awake." Peter said flatly.

"How do you know? " Brendon asked incredulously as Padraig arrived.

"I saw her. I got here and just fell down to my knees, I couldn't stand up anymore. I looked up and she was walking towards me. She was dressed in the same clothes as she'd been wearing earlier. When she was right in front of me she said she loved me and, because of that love, she was coming back to me. I told her I didn't know whether this was reality or a dream. Just then she walked towards me, didn't stop. She was inside me. Then I felt all the love I have for her as well as the love she has for me. It was too much to bear. I think I screamed. Then everything's blank. When I recovered enough I just sat here trying to work out if I'd really dreamed it. Then when you came and said Michael needs me I knew it wasn't a dream. "

As he finished speaking Ambrose pulled up in his car.

"I'll take you up the hospital Father."

Peter shot a look of pure panic towards Brendon who recognised it immediately.

"I'll come as well, if you don't mind Peter. I want to make sure she's alright."

"Yes, of cause. You've known her longer than me. I don't know why Michael wants me up there." Peter said trying to sound confident.

Brendon looked at Peter with a reassuring look. Peter knew that Brendon was a good friend to him as well as to Assumpta. He would want to be there for both of them

Ambrose sped along the Cildargan road with the sirens going. Peter started shivering, part from getting caught in the rain but mostly from feeling nervous. How would Assumpta be? Would she recognise him? Would she forgive him? His mind flashed back to the first time he'd had to ask her for help. "You'd come anyway, knowing you weren't wanted." How could he even look at her? When he looked out the window again, they'd arrived at the hospital and Michael was waiting for them. He rushed them to the room where Assumpta was, still just staring at the ceiling. Michael ushered Peter in. Peter walked cautiously in and sat by her bed. He held her hand.

"Assumpta?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

She turned her head and looked directly at him.

"You're here." She said hoarsely.

"I'm here love." Peter replied, relief washing over him.

"After what you did, I can't believe you can even show your face to me. Leave now." Assumpta said, no emotion in her voice

Peter didn't know what to do.

"I said go. Get out of here." Assumpta turned her face away from Peter.

Peter got up and walked to the door. He stopped just before leaving and looked back at her. All he saw was the back of her head. He didn't see the tears that were rolling down her cheek.

_Thanks for all the reviews, loving reading them. Please keep them coming. :D_


End file.
